


Flights

by Gorned



Series: Our History (Too Much Adamantium) [3]
Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorned/pseuds/Gorned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have their rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Wade/Logan

Everybody has some sort of ritual when it comes to flying. They do it just often enough to be annoying and everybody has settled into a familiar routine to make things go as smooth as possible for however long they’re up in the air.

Chrissy drinks a lot of coffee. He’s always the one who has to fly the plane and Wade knows that every time, he gets nervous. Stryker always sits across from him, gaze flickering from the console to Chrissy’s concentrated face. It would make almost anybody nervous, Wade thinks. But for Chrissy, it’s worse. He feels responsible for all of their lives. He’d said so himself one late night as they shared stolen ice cream from the senior officers’ kitchens. Wade, at the tender age of nineteen, doesn’t really understand the value of human life anymore, or responsibility, but he lets Chrissy drink his coffee and get wired without teasing him too much about it.

John-boy likes to bring a book and Zero likes to obsessively dismantle and clean his guns. Each are quiet, unobtrusive activities. John’s a great conversationalist when he wants but not where Stryker can hear him, so he doesn’t like to talk on the plane. Zero just flat-out doesn’t like talking unless he’s insulting somebody. Wade’s tried many a-time to try and get Zero to open up for real but to no avail. The guy is mean and not in the fun way and Wade has learned to keep his distance, just because he already knows that Dave is a lost cause when it comes to fun.

Fred and Vicky don’t really make too much of a fuss about anything. Fred loads up on snack-food that he is always under strict orders not to share with Wade (even though he sneaks Wade the odd candy bar when he can). Vicky usually has a block of carving wood to whittle at with his nails. Wade lets them take turns at bearing the brunt of his chatter because they are the best sports about it when they fly. Vicky mostly growls and tells Wade to shut up but Wade knows that as violent and graphic as Vicky’s threats are, he never follows through on them. Fred talks back to Wade the most out of everybody on the flight, but Wade always gets jealous of the sweets he usually has and he doesn’t like seeing Fred talk with said sweets in his mouth. 

Logan —  _Jamie_ , as Wade has taken to calling him sometimes just to make him roll his eyes — is always the most captivating. He gets rigid and laces his fingers, closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. Wade always sits next to him so he can unblinkingly observe the little furrow of his brow and the slight down-turn to the corners of his pretty mouth. He knows that flying isn’t Logan’s favorite activity so Wade admires Logan’s ability to suck up any fears of phobias he might have and just… Get on the plane. Wade admires a lot about Logan actually, and he’s never afraid to tell him so when he does things to astound Wade.

On particularly bad flights, ones with storms or a lot of turbulence, Wade will lean against Logan’s rigid side and talk at him softly. He doesn’t ever find out if Logan can hear him through his meditation or whatever it is, but he talks anyway. He tells Logan under his breath about what his family was like before his mom died, how the kids used to make fun of him at school because he always seemed to be good at everything. How they all called him a freak because he talked to himself. He tells Logan about the time he’d punched a girl in the mouth in grade two because she’d stolen his first kiss.

All of his stories, anecdotes, are for Logan’s ears only. Sometimes, on flights back to base when Wade is tired from fighting and his muscles are aching and sore and he’s upset because Stryker yelled at him, Wade’s a lot quieter when he sags against Logan, straining against the safety harnesses for contact. He turns his head and rests his forehead against Logan’s hard shoulder, closes his eyes and ignores the jabs from everybody else on how quiet he is. Logan never says anything because he goes into his airplane trance, fingers laced and pressed against his lips but Wade’s glad he never pulls away. Whether it’s because he likes Wade enough to let him touch or because he’s simply too worried about the plane falling out of the sky to care about him, Wade’s glad.

On those rare occasions, Wade will always fall asleep with his face smushed against Logan’s arm with his nose buried against his shirt sleeve, field jacket, or even just bare tanned skin. He never knows what Logan thinks of him during those times and is afraid to ever really ask for fear of being banned from ever doing it again.

He takes comfort, though, that throughout their years of being on the team together… 

Logan never pushes him away.


End file.
